Un avenir meilleur
by Lesliestory
Summary: Ce One-shot porte sur le drama coréen Doctor Stranger avec l'acteur Lee Jong Suk. SPOILER: Un an après être tombés dans la rivière, Jae Hee et Park Hoon se retrouvèrent dans l'espoir de pouvoir écrire leurs avenirs sereinement.


**Un avenir meilleur**

Park Hoon attendait au bout de l'allée l'arrivée de son grand amour Jae Hee. Il y a un an, après être tombé du pont, ils avait reçut l'aide de Lollipop Ajusshi qui les avait aider à se soigner et à se cacher en se faisant passer pour morts. À la suite de cela, Jae Hee dû faire une demande d'asile en Chine pour obtenir l'asile politique en Corée du Sud. Chaque jour elle manquait à Park Hoon mais il se dit que c'était la dernière étape pour qu'il puisse vivre heureux avec celle qu'il aime. Cependant, parfois il lui arrivait de penser à ses anciens collègues de l'hôpital et de vouloir revenir travailler là bas. Mais il savait très bien que la menace du premier ministre était encore très présente si celui-ci apprenait que lui et Jae Hee était vivant. Il attendait avec impatience le retour de son anesthésiste, il était fébrile, il n'attendait que ça depuis qu'elle était partie.

Une voiture arriva dans l'allée où se trouva Park Hoon. Jae Hee sortit de la voiture et courut se réfugier dans les bras de son copain. L'émotion des retrouvailles se sentait à des kilomètres.

Un peu plus haut se trouvait Oh Su Hyeon et Han Jae Jun qui assistaient à toute la scène. En regardant les deux amoureux, Su Hyeon culpabilisa d'être tombé amoureuse de Hoon il y a un an. Pourtant elle savait que celui-ci ne pensait qu Jae Hee mais elle se disait que peut être il ne la retrouverait pas et que de ce fait, il viendrait vers elle. Elle regrettait aussi de s'est comportée comme une égoïste avec Jae Jun qui n'était, au final pas quelqu'un de méchant. Cette année loin de lui lui a aussi permis de se rendre compte qu'il comptait peut être plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle pensait souvent à lui et le revoir avait fait rater quelques battement à son cœur. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'est retrouvée attirée par Hoon parce qu'il avait l'air libre et indépendant tout le contraire d'elle, mais que au fond, elle a toujours aimé le cardiologue reconvertit dans le domaine judiciaire.

Su Hyeon attrapa donc la main de Jae Jun en espérant que celui-ci ne la repousse pas, ce qui serait vraiment difficile mais aussi compréhensible. Pourtant, à la surprise de celle-ci, il lui serra la main en retour. Peut être la promesse d'une nouvelle relation posée sur des bases plus seine.

Pendant ce temps, Jae Hee et Park Hoon retournèrent dans la maison de Hoon main dans la main. Ils sont très vite rejoint par les deux ex.

\- « On m'a dit que ma demande a été accepté plus rapidement grâce à toi docteur Han, merci beaucoup. » remercia Jae Hee.

\- « Pas de problème. Je devais quelque excuse à Park Hoon pour ce que je lui ai dit il y a un an et cela était un moyen de me faire pardonner. De plus, vous êtes une anesthésiste très compétente, sûrement une des meilleures de Corée du Sud et cela aurait été du gaspillage de vous voir renvoyer en Corée du Nord. Ah et aussi, cela aurait été très énervant de voir Park Hoon se lamenter toute sa vie sur son sort. »

\- « Hé, qui se lamente ! »

Après cette petite pique de la part de Jae Jun, la conversation dériva vers un tout autre sujet.

\- « Docteur Hoon , tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que je devrai reprendre mon poste de cardiologue à l'hôpital mais après l'arrestation du premier ministre, pourquoi ne pas revenir avec Jae Hee également. »

Honn regarda Jae Hee qui lui sourit en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle le suivrait dans n'importe quelle décision qu'il prendrait.

\- « Oui, c'est vrai que ce serait bien mais encore faut-il que le président accepte cette décision. »

\- « Tu n'es sûrement pas au courant mais c'est Mun Hyeong Wuk le nouveau président » intervena pour la première fois So Hyeon.

\- « Quoi, c'est le maître le nouveau président ? Waaa, impressionnant. »

\- « Oui, même si mon père tire encore quelques ficelles. Mais il a retenu les leçons du passé. En plus, je penses que ça ferai très plaisir à Hyeong Wuk de te savoir vivant. Depuis un an il met dans ton casier des barres de chocolats et de céréales dans ton casiers dans l'espoir de te voir revenir. »

\- « Hmm d'accord, ce serait vraiment bien de revoir tous le monde et de revenir travailler à l'hôpital. Tu es d'accord Jae Hee ? »

\- « Oui ne t'inquiète pas. »

\- « Et tu pourras revenir sous ton vrai non et ne plus te mettre à l'écart. Je t'assure que tout le monde est gentil et que va bien t'entendre avec eux. » Ajouta So Hyeon.

\- « Oui, maintenant que tous est terminé je me sens libre pour la première fois de ma vie. Et apprendre à connaître les personnes avec qui je travaille est un luxe que je ne pouvais pas me permettre à l'époque. »

\- « Bon bah alors tout est réglé, tous le monde se repose aujourd'hui et demain on va tous voir le président pour que tous les trois vous puissiez revenir travailler à l'hôpital. »

\- « Ca sera sûrement un peu compliqué demain. Cet endroit est un peu loin de l'hôpital et il nous faut trouver un appartement en ville. Le temps de trouver et de déménager... »

\- « Mais vous avez l'appartement de Jae Hee. Après que vous soyez tombés du pont et que tous le monde vous croyez mort j'ai décidé de déménager mais j'ai gardé l'appartement, déjà parce que ce n'était pas le mien et aussi parce que j'avais l'espoir minime que vous soyez en vie. » Le coupa la fille de l'ancien président.

\- « Hmm, très intelligent Charlatan. »

\- « Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'affaires à déplacer n'est ce pas ». Demanda Jae Hee à son âme sœur le connaissant assez bien pour savoir qu'il se contentait du strict minimum.

\- « Non, juste quelques vêtements et un peu de matériel médical. Rien qui ne rentre dans une voiture. »

\- « Donc tout est réglé, on part tous dans l'après midi pour la ville. Ce qui vous laissera le temps pour reprendre vos marque et vous reposer. » Continua l'ancien chef de la cardiologie.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les quatre médecins rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour rassembler les affaires de Park Hoon. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à nos quatre protagonistes et particulièrement pour Jae Hee et Park Hoon qui se retrouvèrent réunis pour de bon cette fois pour vivre leur vie ensemble sans avoir à penser que l'un ou l'autre puisse être tué pour des raisons politique qui au départ ne les concernés même pas.

OOOOOOOOOO

C'était le soir et nos deux amoureux préférés étaient tranquillement enlacés sur le canapé. Dans l'après midi, comme prévu, tout le monde s'était mit à regrouper les affaires du prodige de la médecine pour qu'il puisse les ramener dans l'appartement que Jae Hee occupait un an auparavant.

\- « Si on m'avez dit il y a sept ans qu'on serait ensemble sur ce canapé j'aurai eu du mal à la croire. » commença Jae Hee.

\- « Je ne te le fait pas dire. Même si je n'ai jamais abandonné l'espoir de te retrouver c'était tout de même difficile d'être tout le temps optimiste. »

\- « Oui, c'est vrai. Bon je suis fatiguée, je monte me coucher. Tu viens ? »

\- « Oui j'arrive ».

C'est comme cela que après une brève discussion, le couple alla se coucher, ensemble, réuni pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, Jae Hee et Park Hoon se préparèrent pour aller à l'hôpital en espérant pouvoir y retravailler. Devant l'établissement médical, ils sont rejoint par Han Jae Jun. Tous les trois allèrent donc au bureau du nouveau président, l'ancien « maître de Hoon » Mun Hyeong Wuk. Ils frappèrent donc à la porte où ils reçurent une réponse positive.

\- « Oui entrez ! »

\- « Salut » lança Hoon de but en blanc.

\- « Oh mon dieu, mon dieu ! Comment… je te croyez mort. Et le docteur Han, ou non plutôt docteur Song, la copine du nord de Hoon. » s'embrouilla le nouveau président de l'hôpital.

\- « Ohoh calmez vous ! En faites on aurait une faveur à vous demander. »

\- « Oui laquelle »

\- « Avec Jae Hee et Jae Jun on aurait voulu savoir si c'était possible de revenir travailler ici. »

\- « Je sais que cette demande est peut être excessive mais c'est vraiment quelque chose qui nous tiens à coeur. Pour mon cas, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir pendant cette année et être un bon médecin est important et que je ne dois pas me servir de mes compétences pour une vengeance. » argumenta l'ancien chef de la cardiologie, pas forcément apprécié par le président.

\- « Hmm, je vois… d'accord, je vais régler la paperasse et vous pourrez commencer dès demain. »

\- « D'accord merci beaucoup » parla pour la première fois Jae Hee depuis son entrée dans le bureau.

Les trois médecins se dirigèrent vers la sortie lorsque Mun Hyeong Wuk les interpella.

\- « Hé, on se rejoint tous ce soir au karaoké bar se soir pour se retrouver. Et pas de refus possible. »

Après cet entretient assez spécial, Park Hoon décida d'emmener sa petite amie au bord de la mer. Il savait que Jae Hee adorait la mer et que ces dernières années, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'y aller.

Ils prirent donc la camionnette blanche que le sud coréen avait acheter cette dernière année.

\- « Hoon, tu ne m'as pas dit où nous allons. »

\- « Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est une surprise. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

\- « D'accord, j'espère que tu ne m'emmène pas dans un endroit bizarre. »

\- « Pourquoi je t'emmènerait dans un endroit comme ça ? »

\- « Je pensais juste à la fois où tu nous avait emmener en pleine forêt en disant qu'il y avait une cascade magnifique et que au final il y avait juste une ancienne rivière desséchée. » Lui rappela la brune en rigolant.

\- « Ahah, ouais, c'était pas ma meilleure idée, oublie. »

Arrivé au lieu surprise, les yeux de Jae Hee s'illumina.

\- « La mer ! Merci Hoon ! »

\- « Je savais que ça allait te plaire, on va profiter cet après midi avant de reprendre le travail demain. »

\- « Oui ».

Les deux amoureux allèrent se baigner, ils en profitèrent au passage pour se chamailler gentillement dans l'eau. Ils s'amusèrent à s'arroser mais aussi à s'enlacer, essayant de rattraper le temps perdu.

Après une vingtaine de minute dans l'eau, ils retournèrent sur leurs serviettes pour bronzer ou se reposer un peu. Ils restèrent allongés jusqu'en début de soirée où le soleil commença de se coucher

C'est à ce moment que Park Hoon proposa à Jae Hee de marcher un peu sur la plage avant d'aller à la soirée karaoké. Ils se balladèrent donc main dans la main sur le sable chaud. D'un coup, le beau brun s'arrêta d'un coup et en se mettant à genou, surprenant au passage sa copine.

\- « Je sais que je te l'ai déjà demandé il y a sept ans. Mais je sais aussi que beaucoup de choses se sont passés et que nous avons vécus des choses difficiles ensemble mais aussi chacun de notre côté. C'est pour ça que je veux te le redemander en faisant les choses bien. Song Jae Hee, veut tu m'épouser ? » demanda l'amoureux en ouvrant une boîte laissant découvrir une magnifique bague.

\- « Hoon… Oui bien sûr. » répondis immédiatement la fiancé avec un sourire éclatant.

Hoon lui pris donc sa main pour lui mettre la bague au doigt et la pris ensuite dans ses bras en rigolant et en la faisant tourner dans les airs.

\- « Je me souviens il y a sept ans que je t'ai dit que je t'épouserai dans cent ans, ce qui veut dire que maintenant je t'épouserai dans quatre-vingt treize ans » le taquina t-elle.

\- « Oh, c'est dans beaucoup trop longtemps ! Tss, quel caractère »

\- « Ahaha, je rigole. » lui répondis t-elle en l'embrassant, promesse d'un avenir meilleur.

 **Épilogue**

2 ans après la demande en mariage, le couple s'était marié quelque mois plus tard en petit comité réunissant les amis / collègues de travail ainsi que la mère de Hoon et un invité spécial qui était Lollipop Ajusshi. Quelques temps après le mariage, Jae Hee annonça à Hoon que la famille allait s'agrandir. En effet, celle-ci était enceinte d'une petite fille qui allait naître dans les mois qui allaient suivre.

Le moment de l'accouchement était assez épique. Hoon, malgré qu'il soit médecin était complètement paniqué d'avoir un enfant à lui. Mais il se promis que personne ne toucherai plus un cheveux de sa femme et qu'il protégerai sa fille au péril de sa vie. Il se dit également que son père aurait été fière de lui, de voir qu'il était devenu un véritable médecin et un homme.

Au moment de donner un prénom à la nouvelle venue, Park Hoon et sa femme se regardèrent en souriant et dirent en même temps.

\- « Seung Hee, Park Seung Hee ».


End file.
